The present invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to an exercise device that exercises both adductor and abductor muscles.
Currently, exercise machines generally fail to enable users to exercise both the adductor and abductor muscles. In order to exercise both adductor and abductor, a user may have to use two separate machines. However, some machines that do allow a user to exercise the adductor and abductor muscles are extremely expensive.
As can be seen, there is a need for a less expensive machine that exercises the adductor and abductor muscles.